1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a printer, a data storage medium, an interface device, a printer control method, and an interface control method. More specifically, this invention relates to a printer that is useful for backup storage of printer settings and operating history data, an interface device, a printer control method, an interface control method, and a computer-readable data storage medium for recording a program that achieves the backup storage functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many prior art printers that store printer settings in flash EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory). This information is used to restore printer settings when the power is turned on so that the printer operates according to the preferred user settings. Such printers also typically store such historical data as ink cartridge replacement data, ink consumption, the number of pages printed, and the remaining ink volume to flash EEPROM. This printer operating history can then be examined to help reduce printing costs, improve ink characteristics, and make other various improvements to the printer.
Different interface standards (such as RS-232C, USB (Universal Serial Bus), and parallel) can also be used to connect the printer with the host device that sends print commands, printer settings, and other command data to the printer. Interface devices are used to convert the TTL voltage level and the specific interface standard used by the host device for communication with the printer. Modular interface device technologies enabling a printer's interface device to be replaced are also available. This makes it possible to make a printer compatible with different communication interfaces by simply installing the appropriate interface device. Existing printers can therefore be made compatible with new interface standards by simply replacing the interface device.
A problem with such prior art printers is that the flash EEPROM is typically mounted on the same main circuit board on which the printer control CPU, RAM used for temporary storage by the printer, ROM for nonvolatile storage of the printer initialization program and font data, and other components are mounted. In the prior art, when a problem arises in any one of these components causing the main board to malfunction it is difficult to extract the settings and historical data stored in the main board's flash EEPROM and restore this data to another flash EEPROM on a replacement board.
There is therefore a need for technology that enables printer settings and history data to be easily backed up so that the settings and history data can be easily restored following the repair of a printer's main circuit board.